


Let Me Check You Out

by Kaiisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Puns, College nerds, Fluff, Hinata is cutest, Kags is a sweet cinnamon roll, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, found your number in a library book AU, there are meat buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiisan/pseuds/Kaiisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternatively titled "Your number was in a library book I borrowed and it said to call if I like cute boys but I'm not calling because of that I swear"</p><p>("found your number in a library book" AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Check You Out

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kagehina story! (And Haikyuu!! in general)  
> Please be kind <3

_A finds a number in a library book and turns out b’s friends left it as a prank.._

 

Kageyama doesn’t feel like going home just yet. He’s just left his last college class of the day, it’s just after four in the afternoon, and the still-warm autumn breeze made him feel really lethargic in general.

He’s passing by the library, when he feels the urge to go find a book to read. It was a while since he read anything interesting and he didn’t have anything better to do, so he turned into the library and made his way through the rooms full of books.

There weren’t a lot of genres that he liked, horror and adventure were his main subjects of focus, but as he was passing by displays of biography books a cover caught his eye. It was a boy in a volleyball sports uniform, and he was high in the air, mid-spike, just about to hit the ball. It was a truly beautiful pose, and as someone who played volleyball in high school, made Tobio a bit nostalgic. He picked up the book curiously.

 _“The Small Giant: Japan’s smallest national volleyball player with the biggest impact!”_  was written on the cover, and Kageyama remembers vaguely who this person was. He was a few years older than him, and took his team to nationals when he was only in his second year of high school. Kageyama didn’t pay much attention to what  he heard of him, but he wasn’t too surprised the student had made it to the national team, if he was as good as people said.

He keeps the book with him as he continues on his way to the horror section, and after spending a good fifteen minutes deciding on what books to borrow, he takes his small collection of five books in total to the front desk to check them out.

He leaves and heads home, stopping by a convenience store on his way to purchase a meat bun and further delay his arrival to his tiny, one bedroom apartment. Living on his own in order to attend college was very lonely, he admitted to himself.

He spends the evening reading, starting with a couple of the horror books he’d read before to warm up. Time passes by quickly enough and he’s well into the third horror novel when he realises that it was close to 11pm and he hadn’t done his homework for the night.

Glancing between the book in his hands, and his bag with his work in it, he shrugs and decides that he can skip out one more time this week, and gets back to reading.

 

* * *

 

He oversleeps by an hour the next morning, but thankfully his morning classes were all self study, so he uses that time to catch up on his work, and afterwards keep reading. He’d finished the 3rd book last night, and was almost done with the last horror novel too. He brought the volleyball book with him to college today too, in case he finished reading the other book quicker than he planned.

He has lunch, and buys extra cartons of milk to take with him into his afternoon classes. The classes stretch horribly long and tediously take their time to finish, and no amount of milk could keep his spirits up. He flicks through the volleyball book during his class, blocking out the drone of his teacher, who has long since given up on picking Kageyama to answer a question.

The dark-haired teen supposes his resting angry face had one good use, after all.

The book was interesting, to say the least. Volleyball was what Kageyama exceeded at in middle school and high school, and while he originally wanted to be an ace like the Small Giant was, he became a setter instead. An injury in his third year of high school had him dropped from his position as a regular member, and he eventually played less and less, and now, a second-year at college, he didn’t play at all.

He reads through the book throughout his final class, enraptured by this man’s story, and he longed to play volleyball again, every fibre in his body burned with the yearning to play again, to feel the soreness in his muscles from jumping and tossing the ball, to feel the sweat down his back from playing a full set against a tough opponent.

He wouldn’t get those feelings anymore.

He flips through the back pages of the book, and to his surprise, on a blank page after the index, there’s a handwritten note.

 

_“If you like this book (or volleyball in general!) and also like cute boys, you should call this number!! XXXX-914-54329-XX”_

 

The note was clearly feminine in style, though he couldn’t be sure what kind of person wrote the note. It was a mobile number too, which means that it belonged to someone; either the person who wrote this note, or someone making a prank on someone else. If it was a girl, she might be looking for other girls to talk about cute volleyball players with, or maybe.. a guy looking for another guy. It wasn’t impossible.. but.. unlikely.

Either way, Tobio’s mind stayed on that note when the bell signaled the end of his class, and once he left the building and stepped out into the suddenly chilly air of the college’s courtyard, he’d come to the conclusion that, for the safety of the number’s owner, it would be best to inform them that their personal contact was written in a public book and that he would erase it for them.

Granted, he could erase it right there and then, without calling the person. They would be none the wiser. _But whoever had written it the first time might do it again,_ he tells himself, as he sits down on a secluded bench to take the book back out. He taps the number into his phone and tells himself he isn’t calling because he’s curious.

“Hello!”  a cheerful voice answers after a few rings. “This is Hinata Shouyou, who’s this?”

A male voice, Kageyama noted, quite a young one too from the sounds of it, though he could be around his age too.

“My..name is Kageyama Tobio,” he started stiffly.

“Hi Kageyama-san!” the boy named Hinata greeted, as if he was talking to an old friend. It made Kageyama feel kind of.. weird. “So, how’d you get my number, Kageyama-san?”

“Just Kageyama is fine,” the teen muttered awkwardly. He cleared his throat. “I borrowed a book from K Library and someone had written your number in the back. I thought I should let you know.”

“Oh, oh!” Hinata seemed surprised, and the higher note made his heart flutter a little. This guy had so much enthusiasm in just his tone of voice, what was he like in person?

“Thanks for letting me know, Kageyama-kun! Which book was it?” he asked curiously, apparently not phased that his number was in a book for anyone to read.

“The Small Giant’s biography.”

“Ahh, that’s one of the books I rent out a lot! I bet one of my friends wrote that…” the guy trails off, muttering away from the phone so that Kageyama couldn’t hear it. “Hey, Kageyama! Why don’t I come meet you at K library in an hour or so? I’ll treat you to a meat bun or something as thanks!” this bright-sounding person asked him easily.

Why would he bother with that? He only told him his number was written in a book, all Kageyama was going to do was cross it out for him and return it.

“You don’t need to,” replied the slightly tense teenager. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he ran into the guy.

“Nonsense, what would’ve happened if someone weird found it? Strangers can be scary you know!” the guy, who he guesses to be about his age, a teenager - laughs, seemingly ignorant to the fact that Kageyama, too, is technically a stranger.

“Fine,” Kageyama sighed. “Outside the K Library at a quarter past five, okay? I’ll be wearing a dark blue hoodie and white converse.”

“Lots of people wear hoodies and converse, Yamayama-kun, give me a better clue,” Hinata teased, surprising the student at the sudden use of a nickname and light-hearted bantering.

“Tch.” Kageyama clicked his tongue. “I have a bright blue laptop bag with crows on it.”

“Bag with crows, hoodie and converse.” Hinata repeats to himself, sounding pleased. “I’ll see you there, Yamayama-kun!”

He hangs up before Kageyama could tell him not to use that nickname.

 

* * *

 

It’s nearly half past five when Kageyama spots someone who might be Hinata heading his way. By ‘heading’, he really means ‘running at an insane speed and about to crash into him’, and the guy nearly collides with him, stopping just short of doing so.

“Are you Kageyama-kun?” the guy pants, and Kageyama just nods uncertainly, looking the noticeably shorter teenager over.

His hair was wild and curly, and more noticeably, a natural bright orange. His eyes were wide and a bright, chocolate brown. He wore a black zip-up hoodie and a white t-shirt underneath with a logo for a middle school volleyball club as well as plain black sweat shorts and trainers.

This guy was a middle-schooler?

“Hi,” the kid(?) sticks his hand out for him to shake, which he does. “Thanks for finding my number instead of just leaving it. Ah, here!” He digs out a little package with a meatbun in it from his bag, and Kageyama takes it.

“All I was going to do was cross it out and return the book,” Kageyama shrugged.

“Ahh well, thanks,” the guy grinned. “Sorry I was late, by the way! I teach middle school volleyball,” he gestures to his attire, which explains a lot to the taller teen. He tells himself he’s not _that_ relieved that the guy wasn’t a middle school kid. “And practise went on longer than planned. I’m only an assistant coach, but I had to help clean up. And then I called my friend, and yup, she wrote my number in the book!” he scratched at his hair sheepishly. “Did she write anything weird?”

Kageyama blinked, then looked away awkwardly. “It, er, said, ‘ _if you like volleyball and cute boys, you should call this number’_. I didn’t call because it said that!” he insisted, more to himself than to Hinata.

“Oh,” Hinata murmured, blushing instantly and looking sufficiently embarrassed. He growls out a sigh and mutters to himself, “That Yacchan! I’ll get her back for this!”

At Kageyama’s curious look, Hinata explained. “My friend who wrote it, Yacchan, said I wasn’t trying hard enough in my love life, and that I needed to go on more dates, so..-”

“So she wrote your number in a volleyball book?” Kageyama finished, and the shorter teen nodded. “Soo.. love life?” Kageyama sort-of-asked, trying not to sound too interested.

“Ah, um well.” Hinata began to stutter again, and Tobio told himself he shouldn’t like it as much as he was starting to. “I like guys, so, i-its kind of hard to find people like me, yaknow? So I haven’t been on many dates,” he shrugged nervously, looking away.

“I’m the same!” Kageyama blurted out suddenly, and he wished the ground would swallow him that second. The look of relief - and maybe interest? - on Hinata’s face changed his mind soon enough.

“That’s good to know,” Hinata smiled, and it was so sunny Kageyama almost had to look away. “What about volleyball?” he jokingly added.

“I used to play,” Kageyama told him, starting to relax around the stranger-turning-friend. “I was a setter.”

“Oh really? That’s amazing!” the orange-haired boy exclaimed, excitedly. “I was a middle blocker!”

“With that height?” he snorted in reply before he could stop himself, though thankfully Hinata didn’t look too angry, only amused.

“That’s exactly why!” He grinned proudly. “Nobody would think I was actually the decoy, or how high I can really jump!” To emphasize this, he crouched a little and sprung straight up into the air, reaching a good foot above Kageyama’s head and making him look up, surprise clearly etched into his face.

“That’s amazing! You were all _gwaah!_ and suddenly so high like _whoosh!”_ he exclaimed excitedly, and Hinata laughed happily, and his heart did all sorts of fluttering at the sound of it.

Eventually, they head into the library so that Kageyama could return the books that he’d borrowed, and for a little while the two of them browse the shelves for books that piqued their interests. They talked about their volleyball experiences, and Kageyama mentioned his injury resulting in him having to quit, and Hinata told him how he decided not to pursue volleyball as a career, but rather coach it as a PE teacher. They were both in their second year of college, and most surprisingly to Kageyama, Hinata was older than him, by a good few months too.

“Hey! So I’ve had a thought,” Hinata grins mischievously.

“What,” Kageyama frowned, already learning to be wary of Hinata’s ‘ideas’.

“Aren’t we technically on a library date right now?”

Kageyama nearly dropped the book in his hand, though thankfully he caught it quickly.

“H-how’d you get that idea, dumbass?” he whisper-growled with next to no anger, only embarrassment. Hinata’s cheeks were a little red too.

“Well, you called me up, we arranged a meeting, and now we’re hanging out,” Hinata listed off with a slight pout, turning to look at the arrangement of books in front of him. “I’d call that a date.” he muttered.

“A date.. checking out books from a library.” Kageyama clarified, to which the shorter boy nodded. “Well.. in that case, you should let me check you out too,” he murmured, then realised what he said. “A-as in! Y-you know, like checking out books, taking them with you, so l-like I should take you on a d-date!” he stammered out quickly, trying desperately not to let his face flush.

A laugh made him look up from the floor, at the boy in front of him, whose face was also flushed but also wearing a look of genuine happiness.

“Sure, Kageyama-kun, I’ll let you check me out!”

“D-dumbass, don’t say it like that!”

“You’re the one who said it first, Yamayama-kun.”

“Don’t call me that either!”

“Tch, fine. Bakageyama.”

“What did you say?!”

 

(The pair were then kicked out of the library for being noisy.)

 

“Hey, Kageyama-kun?”

“What?”

“Let’s play volleyball together sometime!”

“..Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it ^^ 2424 words! 
> 
> I have a lot more fics for Haikyuu!! planned, not just these two nerds but also Kuroken, Daisuga, Asanoya and probably a few others.  
> Please let me know what you think, thank you \o/


End file.
